All the umbrellas in London
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: [Traduction] Sasuke le regarda partir ; il regarda la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer ; entendit les clochettes sonner. Le son du départ d'un client. Le son du départ de Naruto de sa vie. (SasuNaru. AU)


**» Auteur:** eftee

 **» Anime/Manga** **:** Naruto

 **» Disclaimer:** L'histoire appartient à eftee qui ne m'a pas donné son accord pour traduire, mais elle n'est même plus présente sur fanfiction donc… espérons qu'elle ne me demande pas de la supprimer en fin de compte. L'image ne m'appartient pas non plus.

 **» Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

 **» Résumé :** Sasuke le regarda partir il regarda la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer entendit les clochettes sonner. Le son du départ d'un client. Le son du départ de Naruto de sa vie. SasuNaru. AU.

 _Je n'ai pas traduit les paroles en anglais de la chanson, parce qu'elles ne sont pas importantes pour la compréhension (oh my gawd je suis une affreuse traductrice). Et puis c'est quand même plus stylé en anglais XD_

 _Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

All the umbrellas in London 

_\- couldn't hide my love for you_

 _All the rain on tentside couldn't stop you shining through_

 _I dreamt of you last night, lying next to me in blue_

 **/ aspidistra files / s**

 _Run to the window and call out my name_

 _We'll meet where the sun goes to hide from the rain_

« Donc… »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns but une gorgée de son thé. C'était plutôt calme entre lui et l'autre homme blond, et ç'aurait été complètement silencieux s'ils n'avaient pas été dans un café avec plusieurs conversations murmurées autour d'eux.

Ils étaient assis à côté de la fenêtre sur laquelle la pluie s'abattait. Il était encore tôt le matin et de nombreuses personnes dehors couraient avec leurs parapluies noirs. L'homme blond aux yeux bleus remuait dans son siège, jouant distraitement avec sa serviette de ses fins doigts de couleur mate. Uchiha Sasuke posa sa tasse et regarda le plus jeune de ses yeux noirs.

« Naruto, » dit-il doucement, mais fermement, forçant son ami à dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

Uzumaki Naruto le fixa avant de détourner le regard. Il hésita, mais quand il parvint enfin à se décider (mentalement), il regarda son meilleur ami et fit un sourire radieux, ses yeux fermés de cette manière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. « On m'a proposé d'être transféré en Allemagne… »

Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un cil, ses yeux rivés sur Naruto.

« Pour un an… » continua Naruto.

Le regard de Sasuke se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda la pluie tomber, et les passants traversant les routes, les voitures s'arrêtant sur leur passage.

Juste un autre jour à Londres.

« Même s'ils auraient pu me le dire plus tôt… » reprit Naruto, boudant et fixant la table, ses mains tenant fermement sa tasse de thé – cela lui réchauffait les mains, « Je pourrai rencontrer Jiraiya, et m'entraîner sous sa direction pendant un an. »

« Hn. » Sasuke ne le regarda même pas. « Quand pars-tu ? »

Il rit nerveusement et gratta sa nuque. « … A la fin de la semaine. »

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne dise finalement, « Félicitations, dobe. »

Il le regarda, uniquement pour voir Naruto lui sourire, ses yeux légèrement fermés encore une fois. « Merci, teme. »

Malgré le sourire de Naruto, Sasuke pouvait lire la souffrance sur son visage, mais décida de ne pas en parler.

Ça avait toujours été le rêve de Naruto d'être chef d'orchestre. Il était très doué pour jouer du piano et du violon, mais son rêve était d'être chef d'orchestre, de mener les instrumentistes et de les guider afin de n'être qu'un _unique_ son. Son père, Namikaze Minato, était un chef d'orchestre célèbre qui, malheureusement, mourut – tout comme la mère de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki – dans un accident de voiture quand il avait huit ans. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Naruto voulait suivre les traces de son père et devenir chef d'orchestre à son tour. Son père avait été formé par un homme mondialement connu du nom de Jiraiya, alors c'était naturel que Naruto veuille attirer son attention en travaillant dur.

Quand il eut vingt-deux ans, ce fut le cas.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait été contacté par l'assistant personnel de Jiraiya pour être instruit par lui en Allemagne.

Bien sûr, Naruto avait sauté sur l'occasion qui s'était offert à lui.

Et maintenant, trois jours après avoir appris la bonne nouvelle, Naruto était assis en face de Sasuke. Pour une quelconque raison, il n'arrivait pas à être aussi enthousiaste de partir qu'avant. L'Uchiha arborait son expression habituelle, impassible ne montrant pas de réaction à la grande nouvelle de Naruto. Ce dernier n'était pas surpris, mais quelque chose au fond de lui le dérangeait. Quelque chose… de la déception, peut-être ?

Le blond baissa la tête pour regarder sa tasse de thé. C'était à des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se demandait pourquoi il aimait cet enfoiré qui lui servait d'ami. Aimait. Ses amis savaient qu'il était attiré par l'Uchiha, mais même sans cela, savoir qu'il allait partir pour un an et quitter Sasuke pour une année … lui faisait mal. Cela lui faisait tellement mal d'y penser. Et voyant que Sasuke n'avait pas battu un cil quand il lui avait annoncé, cela le blessa encore plus.

Mais qu'attendait-il de lui ? Une déclaration d'amour ? Une supplication pour qu'il reste ?

Non, parce que même si par une chance absolue, Sasuke l'aimait en retour, Naruto partirait quand même.

Finissant son thé, Naruto posa la tasse et laissa s'échapper un soupir d'appréciation. « Bon, je suppose que je devrais retourner en cours maintenant. Les gamins ne peuvent pas s'instruire eux-mêmes, tu sais ? »

Il prit son sac et le mit sur son épaule. Il sourit à Sasuke. « On se verra plus tard, teme. » Il laissa quelques pièces sur la table pour payer sa boisson avant de sortir, son parapluie orange en main. Orange. Pas noir. Pas noir comme tous les autres parapluies que l'on voyait dehors.

Sasuke le regarda partir il regarda la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer entendit les clochettes sonner. Le son du départ d'un client.

 _When everyone else is hiding, rain is sometimes drunk at two_

 _You whisper sweet lies to me, and one of them will be true_

Il se souvint de deux ans plus tôt quand ils étaient au Japon, tout juste diplômés d'Anglais, deux ans avant la date d'aujourd'hui… Il se souvint avoir fêté ça avec Naruto en buvant du saké qu'on leur avait offert en tant que professeurs-assistants dans un collège local à Londres.

 _« On l'a fait, Sasuke, » dit Naruto, les joues rouges, hoquetant._

 _Sasuke, insouciant grâce à l'influence de l'alcool, gloussa. « Oui, on l'a fait, dobe. »_

 _« Je t'ai dit (hic) de ne pas m'appeler comme ça te— (hic) — me ! »_

Un mois plus tard ils étaient colocataires et partageaient un appartement ensemble, se dépêchant d'aller à la douche le matin pour battre l'autre et arriver à l'heure au travail.

Un an plus tard Sasuke devint professeur d'une classe.

Un an après cela, il alla enseigner à l'université.

Naruto commença à donner des cours de musique, d'une part au collège local où ils avaient commencé, et d'autre part dans une petite école de musique où il enseignait à de petits enfants.

« Professeur– »

Sasuke se tira de ses pensées afin de regarder la jeune étudiante qui se tenait debout devant son bureau. Elle lui sourit timidement et lui tendit sa copie. « J'ai terminé ma dissertation. »

Il fit un signe de tête et prit sa feuille. « Merci, Emily. »

Elle secoua la tête, satisfaite. « A demain, Professeur ! » Il lui fit un signe de la main, plaçant la dissertation avec toutes les autres copies qu'il aurait à noter.

Sasuke soupira. Il se sentait fatigué sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

 _« On m'a proposé d'être transféré en Allemagne… pour un an… »_

Sasuke n'était pas du genre très expressif, mais il était vraiment heureux pour Naruto maintenant qu'il avait la chance d'être formé par Jiraiya. Il connaissait Naruto depuis qu'ils portaient des couches. Il connaissait ses rêves et ses ambitions plus que ceux de n'importe qui d'autre.

Et pourtant… il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à vouloir que Naruto parte.

Pour un an, rien de moins.

 _« Quand pars-tu ? »_

 _« ….A la fin de la semaine. »_

Sasuke avait l'irrépressible envie de retourner son bureau et de balancer tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Mais avant que cette pulsion de le possède entièrement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et il tourna la tête pour voir un homme aux cheveux argentés qui se tenait là, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Ohayooooo, Sasukechaaaan ! » piailla-t-il.

Sasuke grommela à la vue du professeur japonais. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hatake ? »

Hatake Kakashi rit, se dégageant du seuil de la porte sur lequel il était adossé. Il entra dans la classe vide, mains dans les poches. Sasuke nota qu'il n'avait pas son habituel magazine porno avec lui.

« Pas cool, » souffla Kakashi, s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau de Sasuke. Des yeux couleur obsidienne le regardaient avec irritation, mais, immunisé aux regards de mort du jeune homme, il continua. « J'ai entendu dire que Naruto partait pour l'Allemagne cette semaine. »

Sasuke grogna et s'immergea dans ses copies qu'il avait données à faire à ses étudiants en cours. Il décida d'ignorer Kakashi et de se concentrer sur la notation des devoirs.

« Alors tu t'es décidé sur la manière dont tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens ? » demanda Kakashi nonchalamment.

Sasuke lui lança un regard stupéfait. « Fais-moi rire, Hatake, qu'est-ce que je ressens ? »

« Tu es follement amoureux de lui et tu veux qu'il porte tes enfants quand il rentrera d'Allemagne, » chanta joyeusement le professeur.

Sasuke s'étouffa sans raison. « Mais de quoi tu parles putain ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Non, vraiment pas. »

« Penses-y, Sasuke, » dit Kakashi, semblant étrangement sérieux. « Tu savais bien qu'un jour vous deux prendriez des chemins différents. Naruto va dans une autre direction maintenant. Il va en Allemagne pour un an– »

« Et il va revenir, » répondit Sasuke avec irritation.

« Il va peut-être revenir, » corrigea Kakashi. « Les choses pourraient changer en un an. Naruto pourrait trouver quelque chose de mieux après Jiraiya on lui offrira peut-être un job ailleurs. Tu ne le reverras peut-être plus jamais. »

« Si je me sens effectivement de la manière dont tu parles, » dit Sasuke d'un ton ferme, « à quoi bon lui dire ce que je ressens maintenant, s'il ne reviendra peut-être jamais ? »

Kakashi sourit à ces mots. « Parce qu'il aura une raison de te revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _The boom of the city at evening is still_

 _You whisper come to me and I always will_

Naruto souffla et se frotta les mains, se leva d'un coup et fit craquer son dos par la même occasion. Il grimaça. Ses yeux bleus analysèrent la salle pensivement, et il se demanda s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il venait juste de finir de mettre ses affaires dans des cartons. Son vol était dans trois jours, mais avant cela des déménageurs devaient passer prendre ses affaires et les envoyer en Allemagne afin qu'elles soient déjà là au moment où il arriverait. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas mis dans des cartons, il le prendrait avec lui dans l'avion.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait à Sasuke qu'il allait partir. Deux jours qu'il était incapable de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Deux jours qu'aucun d'eux n'en avait parlé.

Naruto baissa le regard et se prit lui-même dans ses bras, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du moment où il avait cessé de voir Sasuke comme un frère, mais depuis, ça avait été très dur de ne pas confesser ses sentiments à Sasuke. Et maintenant qu'il était sur le point de partir, c'était dur de lui dire; de lui dire « Je t'aime, sale bâtard. »

Mais ce qui était encore plus douloureux était de savoir qu'il ne reverrait plus Sasuke une fois en Allemagne. Il se sentait comme si, s'il ne parlait pas à Sasuke maintenant, il n'aurait plus jamais cette chance.

Et pourtant… il avait trop peur.

Lui, Uzumaki Naruto, avait peur d'être refoulé.

Il se ressaisit en entendant la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Sasuke était rentré.

Il traversa le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et aperçut son colocataire agiter son parapluie pour le débarrasser de la pluie et enlever son manteau.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke ! »

« Hn, » marmonna légèrement Sasuke. Il y avait quelque chose… d'agréable dans le fait de rentrer à la maison, de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour l'attendre. Ça avait toujours été agréable. Sasuke s'y était habitué au fil des années habitué à voir Naruto près de lui.

« T'as faim ? » demanda le blond. Il était déjà dans la cuisine en train de farfouiller dans les placards. « Je vais nous faire à dîner ! »

Sasuke se moqua. Il releva ses manches et suivit Naruto dans la cuisine. « Tout ce que tu es capable de préparer, c'est du ramen. _Je_ vais nous faire à dîner. »

Naruto fit la moue. « Mais on n'a pas mangé de ramen depuis des siècles ! »

"Correction: tu as eu du ramen à midi. Ne le nie pas, parce que je sais que c'est vrai. **Je** n'ai pas eu de ramen depuis des siècles, et je voudrais que ça reste le cas. »

Naruto lui fit la grimace. « Ok, comme tu veux teme. »

Sasuke lui sourit avant de s'atteler à la préparation du repas. Naruto, pendant ce temps, resta près de lui, tentant de l'aider de temps en temps, ce qui résulta en un lancer de la louche dans sa direction, et en un coup de pied dans le tibia. Au final il mit la table, ressemblant à un chiot battu tandis qu'il agitait la main douloureuse que Sasuke avait tapée avec la cuillère en bois. « C'est ce que tu récoltes, dobe, » le réprimanda Sasuke.

Quand le diner fut prêt et qu'ils s'étaient tous deux assis à table, Naruto raconta sa journée à Sasuke, lui expliquant en détails comment la petite Sarah s'était énormément entraînée l'autre nuit pour apprendre le morceau que Naruto lui avait donné. Il avait remarqué sa pratique assidue par la façon dont elle s'était améliorée. Sasuke parut amusé tandis qu'il écoutait (et regardait) Naruto raconter sa journée. Le blond était très expressif – toujours en train de bouger ses mains – et Sasuke pouvait entendre de la fierté dans sa voix comme il parlait de Sarah et de ses autres étudiants.

Naruto les aimait de tout son cœur.

Cela ne serait-il pas suffisant pour qu'il rentre d'Allemagne ? C'est ce que Sasuke se demandait.

« Bon, je vais prendre une douche, » dit Naruto après avoir tapoté son ventre avec reconnaissance. « Merci pour le repas ! » Il prit ses couverts et les mit dans le lavabo avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Quand Sasuke mit sa propre assiette dans le lavabo, il put entendre le bruit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Il allait commencer à faire la vaisselle avant de s'arrêter et de regarder impassiblement les deux assiettes, les deux verres, les deux cuillères et les deux fourchettes, attendant innocemment d'être lavés.

Quand Naruto serait parti, Sasuke devrait faire à manger pour lui seul. Il n'y aurait plus de couverts orange, bleus ou rouges mélangés aux siens, blancs (Naruto tenait à avoir des couverts _colorés_ ).

Sasuke préparerait son propre repas laverait ses propres couverts les vêtements de Naruto ne se mélangeraient pas aux siens dans la lessive il n'aurait pas à nettoyer après le passage de l'idiot blond.

Pendant 365 jours, 52 semaines, 8760 heures, 525 600 minutes, 31 536 000 secondes, Naruto serait en Allemagne, et durant tout ce temps, Sasuke mangerait seul.

Pendant 365 jours, 52 semaines, 8760 heures, 525 600 minutes, 31 536 000 secondes, Naruto serait absent.

 _All the rain in this town and still the sky was blue_

 _St. James Square was teeming with doves and at sunset they flew_

« Naruto… »

Ledit blond leva les yeux de son déjeuner en entendant son nom. Une femme aux cheveux roses l'approcha et il sourit. « Salut, Sakura ! »

Haruno Sakura était une autre professeur de musique qui s'occupait d'enfants, mais si Naruto enseignait le piano, elle enseignait le violon. Comme Kakashi, elle était une amie proche de Naruto et Sasuke, et une des seules femmes que Sasuke pouvait tolérer. Elle sourit à son ami et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Alors tu pars bientôt, huh ? » demanda-t-elle. Cela l'attristait de savoir que le blond partait pour une année entière. Il était un peu comme le seul frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et son confident.

Il acquiesça et lui sourit gentiment. « Ouais, encore deux jours. »

« Je suis sûre que Sasuke a le cœur brisé à cause de ça ! »

Naruto rit douloureusement. « Franchement… J'en doute. »

Sakura le regarda avant de détourner les yeux, soupirant. « Naruto. Tu devrais lui dire. »

« Lui dire quoi ? » demanda Naruto d'une sincère confusion. Il manga quelques nouilles bruyamment, mettant de la soupe à côté, et reçut une tape méritée sur la tête. Sa tête fut propulsée vers le bas et il geignit. « Aïe ! »

« Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, idiot, » dit Sakura sévèrement. « Tu n'en auras peut-être plus jamais l'occasion.

« Aw, enfin, Sakura. Toi et moi savons que Sasuke est un connard sans émotions, » répondit Naruto, touillant sa soupe de nouilles. « Aucune chance qu'il partage mes sentiments. »

La femme aux cheveux roses résista à la tentation de rouler des yeux. Si elle avait appris une chose à propos de Sasuke et Naruto, c'est qu'ils étaient les idiots les plus entêtés et inconscients du quartier. « Alors pourquoi aimes-tu quelqu'un qui est un connard sans sentiments, tel que tu le décris ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-il, à voix basse. Sakura le regarda curieusement et vit dans ses yeux bleus qu'il était perdu très loin. « Il a… toujours été là, tu vois ? Il n'est peut-être pas la personne la plus amicale, et encore moins une personne normale, mais… il y a des fois où… je vois un autre côté de sa personnalité… »

Sakura lui sourit en l'écoutant parler.

La voix de Naruto était posée, mais elle transmettait une certaine tendresse lorsqu'il parlait de Sasuke de cette manière.

 _Across the darkened city to an attic room for two_

 _All the umbrellas in London couldn't hide my love for you_

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sensé écouter cette conversation.

C'était supposé être une conversation privée entre Sakura et Naruto, mais quand Naruto avait baissé la voix et commencé à parler, Sasuke s'était retrouvé figé et incapable d'arrêter d'écouter, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine tout du long. Il avait décidé de passer par l'école de Naruto pour voir s'il voulait manger avec lui, mais en prenant en compte la situation actuelle, il pensa que ce n'était pas possible.

« C'est genre… c'est toujours Sasuke, mais en même temps c'est un Sasuke différent. Je peux pas vraiment expliquer. Mais il y a cette fois où j'ai eu de la fièvre, quand on était à l'université, et Sasuke a séché les cours pour s'occuper de moi. Il était vraiment gentil et attentionné… J'étais trop malade pour m'en rendre compte mais… même si j'étais malade, j'étais heureux qu'il soit là avec moi. »

Oui, Sasuke se souvenait très bien de cette fois-là. Il ne l'avouerait à personne, mais il avait été inquiet pour Naruto. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais le blond avait insisté en disant qu'il allait bien… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. A partir de ce moment, Sasuke l'avait forcé à rester au lit où il pouvait prendre soin de lui – mais il ne le força pas beaucoup car Naruto était trop faible pour se lever où aller où que ce soit tout seul.

« Il prend toujours soin de moi. » Sasuke pouvait sentir le sourire dans sa voix. « Il me rappelle de prendre une veste s'il fait froid un parapluie s'il pleut. Il s'assure que j'ai mon déjeuner… Il est toujours tellement occupé à s'occuper de moi alors… je fais en sorte de m'occuper de lui, moi aussi. Quelqu'un doit bien faire attention à lui. Même s'il pense qu'il va bien seul… il a quand même besoin de quelqu'un. Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un. C'est triste… d'être tout seul. Je me demande ce qu'il va devenir quand je serai parti. Il ne fait jamais vraiment attention quand il s'agit de sa propre santé… »

Sans meilleur jugement, Sasuke ne put pas s'empêcher de rire de lui-même.

« …idiot… » marmonna-t-il.

Quand Naruto cessa de parler, Sasuke pensa que c'était le bon moment pour partir. Il était cependant incapable de se sortir ses mots de la tête.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Sasuke rentra à la maison et fut accueilli par l'habituel « Bienvenue à la maison, teme ! » de Naruto.

Sasuke sourit en coin et fit un petit son – _hn_ – en réponse.

Naruto était assis sur le canapé, des papiers remplis de notes de musique étalés devant lui. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt noir, et ses cheveux blonds étaient humides après qu'il soit passé à la douche. Il scannait les notes et laissait des commentaires en rouge sur les bords de la feuille.

 _« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je l'aime, Sakura. C'est un gros con il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. Et il me donne des surnoms comme « dobe » et « idiot ». J'aimerai bien aimer une fille sympa, comme toi ! »_

 _Sakura rit. « Mais tu n'es pas hétéro, Naruto. »_

 _Il souffla. « Je sais… »_

« On mange, dobe ? » demanda Sasuke, se tenant derrière le canapé et regardant Naruto. Des yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens et Naruto lui fit un sourire magnifique.

« Ouais. »

Sasuke fit un signe de tête et se rendit dans la cuisine, incapable de débarrasser ses pensées de ce sourire. Il prépara le dîner, mais au lieu de manger à la table, ils s'installèrent tous deux dans le salon dans un désert de papiers. Sasuke décida de noter les dissertations de ses étudiants en Anglais Avancé.

 _« Peut-être que je suis un maso et que j'adore les bâtards, ou un truc comme ça, je sais pas. J'imagine que c'est juste… que c'est juste parce que c'est Sasuke. Il n'y a personne d'autre comme lui, du moins personne que j'ai rencontré – enfin, à part Gaara, mais Gaara est plus sympa. J'aurais pas pu tomber amoureux de Gaara, plutôt ? »_

 _Naruto passa la main dans ses cheveux avec frustration avant de lancer : « Mais Gaara n'est pas Sasuke. Personne n'est Sasuke à part lui, et c'est ce qui m'empêche d'aimer n'importe qui d'autre. Le destin est foutu comme ça. On ne choisit pas qui on aime et qui on n'aime pas, mais je crois que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça d'aimer Sasuke… J'imagine que, quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, son identité n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qu'il a pu faire ne compte pas ou…ses fautes ne comptent pas parce qu'on peut accepter tous ses égards, parce que c'est une partie de lui-même. »_

Sasuke se surprit à regarder Naruto de temps en temps, remarquant à quel point il était concentré, la manière dont il mettait son stylo à la bouche, ou celle dont sa langue sortirait au coin de sa bouche quand il était très concentré.

Sasuke trouvait cela plutôt mignon.

Et quand il ne faisait pas attention, Naruto le regardait et l'étudiait tandis qu'il notait ses copies. Parfois il s'énervait tout seul, d'autres fois il se moquait de quelque chose. Et certaines fois (plus rarement), il faisait un petit son d'approbation.

Naruto sourit à lui-même et redirigea son regard vers ses propres copies.

 _« Il me rend heureux, Sakura. D'une certaine manière, étrangement, il me rend vraiment, vraiment heureux. »_

Peu après une heure du matin, Sasuke leva le regard pour trouver Naruto endormi sur le canapé. Sa tête reposait sur son bras, et des papiers étaient sur sa poitrine. Sasuke l'étudia pendant un moment avant de se lever et de disparaître dans le couloir. Il en revint avec une couverture qu'il drapa autour de Naruto. Celui-ci soupira de contentement dans son sommeil et se pelotonna plus profondément dans le canapé, et Sasuke se surprit à dégager les mèches blondes de son visage avant de les coincer derrière son oreille.

 _« Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui… »_

 _« Alors dis-lui. »_

 _« …Je peux pas. Et s'il me repoussait ? Je ne veux pas que les choses changent."_

 _« Et s'il ne te repoussait pas ? »_

 _Naruto se tut après cela._

 _Why do you hide your love from me?_

« Donc… »

Ils étaient assis dans le même café qu'une semaine auparavant, où Naruto lui avait annoncé qu'il partait.

« Mon vol est dans quelques heures. »

Cette fois-ci c'était différent.

« Hn. » Sasuke but une gorgée de son café.

Cette fois-ci, quand Naruto partirait, Sasuke pourrait ne plus jamais le revoir.

Naruto lui sourit, tentant désespérément de cacher la douleur dans ses yeux. « J'imagine… j'imagine que c'est un au revoir, huh ? »

Des yeux de couleur obsidienne le scrutèrent et cela prit tout le contrôle de Naruto pour ne pas détourner le regard. « Pour l'instant. »

Silence.

« … »

« … »

« Sasuke… »

« Naruto… »

Ils se stoppèrent tous les deux après avoir parlé en même temps. Naruto sourit d'un sourire inhabituellement timide. « Oui, Sasuke ? »

« Je… » L'homme aux cheveux noirs serra fermement le poing, ses ongles mordant dans sa chair. « Je… » Il détourna le regard. « Bon voyage. »

L'expression du blond retomba pendant un instant avant d'être remplacée par un large sourire. « Merci, teme. »

Silence.

« …tu avais… quelque chose à dire ? » demanda Sasuke, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Aa… » hésita Naruto. Il remua la tête. « …C'est rien. Juste… eh bien, fais attention à toi, okay ? »

Sasuke le fixa avant d'acquiescer. « Toi aussi. »

Naruto se leva. « Bon… on se verra plus tard. Je t'écrirai, te téléphonerai de temps en temps pour m'assurer que tout va bien ! Je serai rentré avant de trop te manquer ! »

Sasuke sourit. « Bien sûr, dobe. »

Naruto sourit en retour. Il était sur le point de tendre une main à Sasuke pour qu'il la serre, mais à la place ferma le poing avant de le ramener vers lui pour gratter l'arrière de sa tête nerveusement. En réalité, il voulait serrer Sasuke dans ses bras et lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il résista à une telle envie et, au lieu de cela, continua à sourire. « Alors… à plus, teme. »

Des yeux obsidiens plongèrent dans des yeux céruléens et le sourire de Naruto retomba presque. « Bye, dobe. »

Et après cela, Naruto quitta le café.

Sasuke le regarda partir il regarda la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer entendit les clochettes sonner. Le son du départ d'un client. Le son du départ de Naruto de sa vie.

 _« …à quoi bon lui dire ce que je ressens maintenant, s'il ne reviendra peut-être jamais ? »_

 _Kakashi sourit à ces mots. « Parce qu'il aura une raison de te revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »_

L'Uchiha grogna et se leva brusquement, attrapant son parapluie et courant dehors sous la pluie. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, recherchant un parapluie orange, ou même des cheveux blonds, mais parmi la foule de parapluies et de gens, cela devint vite compliqué. Il manœuvra à travers l'assemblée, bousculant accidentellement des étrangers sur le chemin. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder en arrière ou de s'excuser. Tout ce qui importait était de trouver Naruto avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de sa vie.

 _« Sasuke, on sera toujours ensemble, hein ? » demanda un Naruto de quinze ans en battant des pieds, assis au bord de la table de pique-nique. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et tous deux mangeaient leur repas à l'endroit habituel sous l'un des cerisiers. Sasuke était assis au pied de l'arbre, ses mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés._

 _Il ouvrit un œil et regarda Naruto, uniquement pour voir son ami blond admirer le ciel. Il ferma son œil. « Hn. »_

 _« Promis ? »_

 _« …promis. »_

C'était la seul et unique fois que Sasuke avait fait une promesse dans ses vingt-quatre ans d'existence. Même après avoir obtenu leur bac _(ndt : j'ai adapté au système français)_ , ils étaient inséparables et l'avaient toujours été. Ils étaient la moitié de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Sasuke avait besoin de Naruto.

Il avait besoin que Naruto revienne.

Et puis il le vit : orange et blond. Naruto ne passait jamais inaperçu dans une foule de gens à cause de ses couleurs vives à cause de ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, sa peau mate. Il ne passait jamais inaperçu.

Naruto était sur le point de monter dans un taxi. Sasuke serra des dents.

« Naruto ! »

Des yeux bleus confus regardèrent à travers la foule, et s'écarquillèrent à la vue surprenante de Sasuke courant vers lui. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour demander s'il avait oublié quelque chose, mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps en le prenant par les épaules, le ramenant à lui et écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, plus douces. Naruto failli faire tomber son parapluie de surprise, mais une main ferme entoura la sienne, gardant le parapluie en place au-dessus d'eux.

Naruto ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Ce ne fut qu'à cause du manque d'oxygène qu'ils se séparèrent, et quand ce fut le cas, Sasuke pressa son front contre celui de Naruto et plongea dans ses yeux bleus tempétueux.

« Reviens-moi, dobe. »

Pour une fois il n'y avait pas de douleur dans ses yeux quand Naruto lui sourit d'un sourire sincère. « Je reviendrai. »

Les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur les siennes encore et encore et encore.

« Je reviendrai, » promit Naruto entre chaque baiser.

Sasuke le serra plus fort et Naruto enfouit sa tête dans son torse. « Je reviendrai. Pour toi. »

 _I counted at the lights, they don't shine as bright_

 _They don't pierce the night like you do_

 **Un an plus tard.**

Naruto se tenait nerveusement devant son appartement et celui de Sasuke. Sa valise près de lui et la clé de l'appartement dans sa main, attendant d'être insérée dans la serrure. Il n'avait pas dit à Sasuke qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui. Il voulait le surprendre.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. Un an de contact par téléphone et email était tout ce qu'ils avaient eu, et à un moment Sasuke lui rendit visite en Allemagne pendant deux semaines, mais c'était tout. Et maintenant Naruto était rentré, à Londres, et toujours follement amoureux de l'Uchiha. Il n'était pas inquiet que les sentiments de Sasuke aient changé. Il savait que ça n'était pas le cas. Il savait que ça n'était pas le cas, et maintenant il était rentré, sur le point de passer l'éternité avec Sasuke.

Sa formation avec Jiraiya s'était bien passée, tellement bien en réalité qu'il lui avait donné la possibilité d'être chef d'orchestre dans un Opéra local quelque part non loin de Londres. Naruto avait pratiquement sauté de joie à cette annonce.

Il pourrait faire ce qu'il aimait, et serait avec Sasuke. C'était tout ce qui importait. Il savait que ses parents seraient fiers.

Il pleuvait. Il avait le même parapluie orange au-dessus de sa tête.

Il inséra la clé et tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans l'appartement et secoua son parapluie trempé avant d'enlever son manteau, lâchant de manière habituelle : « Je suis rentré. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke soit à la maison.

Mais son cœur palpita et ses joues rougirent joliment quand il vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs adossé au mur du couloir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Bienvenue à la maison, dobe. »

 _All the umbrellas in London_

 _Couldn't hide my love from you_

* * *

 _Vous avez aimé ?_

 _Ça_ _faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas traduit, mais j'ai retrouvé un peu de motivation ! xD_

 _Laissez-moi des reviews si ça vous chante, je serai très heureuse de les lire !_

 _Sweet dreams._


End file.
